Finally Something Right
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Just a little short Allenbert one-shot. I got the idea from and interview Tom Felton and Grant did. So thanks for the idea Grant. I own nothing recognizable.


"Barry?" Julian Albert said one day as they were working on tracking a meta human. Julian had taken over Caitlin's place in her absence. They all missed her a lot and things had changed a lot since then. Barry and Iris had just...fallen apart after a couple weeks. Not that it had anything to do with Caitlin. Things had been really shaky since Barry had gotten out of the time vortex. No one really understood how yet. Cisco had just sunken into himself after the losses of Caitlin and H.R. And Tracy had left. Leaving Julian in pretty much complete silence until Barry's return. Yes, he still had his job at the police station but that only took so long. Wally had moved to Earth-2 to be with Jessie at the urging of a letter from H.R. In his will.

So once Barry came back it was just him and Julian so they talked. A lot. And Julian had to admit he'd kind of...fallen for Barry.

"What is it Julian?" He asked over the comms.

"There's signs that show the breach in the basement is opening." he said looking at the computer screen.

"Meet me down here." Barry said and Julian rushed to do so.

He reached the basement just as they portal opened and out stepped two men that looked just like Barry and Julian. "Can we help you?" Barry asked, surprised.

"Oh look they do look just like us." Other Barry said smiling.

"Well they did say they were us from a parallel universe." Other Julian said.

"What Earth are you from?" Julian asked.

Other Julian looked at him. "Well I think you would call it Earth-5."

"Well why are you here?" Barry asked frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"We've been sent here to help you." Earth-5 Barry said.

"By who?" Barry asked.

"Long time no see boys." said a voice behind them. Barry and Julian turned to see the last person they thought they'd see ever again...Music Meister.

"You! You sent them here?" Barry said.

"Yeah." he said with a nod. "Don't worry. The only thing this time is you can't leave this room. And no one can come in. You have to listen to their story."

"What story?" Julian asked, eyeing the other him and Barry.

"The story of how we fell in love." Barry-5 said smiling at his Julian.

They all sat down so they they were comfortable. "You two are together on Earth-5?" Barry asked in shock.

"Yeah! Have been for fifteen years." Barry-5 said smiling.

Julian choked on his water. "Fifteen years?!"

"We have three children. All adopted." Julian-5 said. "They're names are Candice, Thomas, and Danielle."

"Woah." Barry said. "That's crazy. How did you two get together?"

"We met over coffee at Jitters." Barry-5 said. "I'd just come out and broken up with my longtime high school girlfriend. And I turned and accidentally ran into this guy and poured my coffee all over him. He starts swearing at me in British while I'm apologizing profusely the whole time. Finally I offered to buy him a new shirt and he said okay. So we ended up at the mall. I called in sick for work. I'm a neuroscientist at S.T.A.R Labs. So any way we were at the mall and I kept making him try on all these different shirts, and we got to talking and realized we had a lot in common. And then we started dating. When we'd been going together a year a half he proposed. Happiest day of my life." they smiled and kissed. Julian decided it was a very surreal experience to watch yourself kiss the man you had fallen for. He wondered if he and Barry could ever be like them from Earth-5.

"That's really sweet guys." Barry said smiling.

"Thank you so much, Bar, Jules for telling your story." Music Meister said.

"Anytime." Julian-5 said. "Let's go love. I'm sure the children are driving your dad crazy."

"Dad?" Barry said.

"Yeah. Henry Allen." Barry-5 said smiling.

Barry frowned. "Oh."

He smiled. "Come here Barry. Hug good bye." Barry hugged himself, and other him whispered in his ear. "Don't let him slip away. Good men are hard to come by and you deserve to be as happy here as I am at home. Trust me." He patted Barry's back and took his husband's hand. Barry smiled as he watched them walk back through the portal.

"Now it's time for you two to talk." Music Meister said pointing between Barry and Julian. "Good luck."

Barry turned to Julian. "Can we go sit down?"

"Of course." Julian said hesitantly. "What was going to happen here?"

"Julian...I don't know where to start." Barry said nervously. "You're an amazing guy." Julian waited for the inevitable heart break. "And you've been there for me every step of the way since Iris left me. I mean I've never liked anyone except her so feelings like this are all new to me." he started to babble. "And I like to think we've grown even closer. And I want to do what other me advised me to do and be happy here. Where I am. And I think...I think part of me being is you. So I'm taking a shot on happiness here. Will you go out with me Julian?"

Julian's mouth dropped a little as Barry waited nervously for the answer. "Yes!" he finally managed to get out. Barry smiled and leaned forward catching Julian's lips with his own. And he knew he'd finally gotten something right.


End file.
